March of the Dead
|type = Side quest |QuestID = DLC2RR01 }} March of the Dead is a side quest in . Captain Veleth is searching for assistance against the ash spawn that have been invading Raven Rock. Background I've stumbled across a dark elf in combat for his life with strange, ashen beings at the Attius Farm outside Raven Rock. He appears outnumbered, and he's requested I lend him a helping hand. Objectives #Kill the ash spawn attacking Captain Veleth #Speak to Captain Veleth #Search the Attius Farm for clues #Give the note to Captain Veleth #Kill General Falx Carius #Return to Captain Veleth #Search General Carius' remains (If Captain Veleth was not spoken to) #Bring the note to a guard in Raven Rock (If Captain Veleth was not spoken to) #Give the note to Captain Veleth (If Captain Veleth was not spoken to) Walkthrough This quest starts south of the Bulwark in Raven Rock. Near Old Attius Farm, a dark elf, Captain Veleth, head of the Redoran Guard, is found fighting several ash spawn. After helping him defeat the creatures, he will say that the ash spawn have been attacking more frequently and, peculiarly, seem to be becoming organized. With an offer of help, he will ask the Dragonborn to look for clues as to why the ash spawn are attacking Raven Rock. In one of the ash piles left by the dead ash spawn will be a note called Declaration of War. Giving it to Veleth continues the quest. During the conversation, Veleth will mention it comes from General Falx Carius, which cannot be true, since he died 200 years ago. Veleth suspects foul play at work, and asks the Dragonborn to find the general at Fort Frostmoth and kill him. "Thanks... I wasn't sure I'd make it out alive. I wish I could have said the same for my man here." What were those things? "Some of the Redoran Guard have taken to calling them "ash spawn." Me? I don't care what they're called... all I know is they're a danger to Raven Rock and they need to be stopped." How did that bring you to this old farm? "I was going to search for clues that might mead me to wherever they're coming from. I know it isn't the best place to start, but we know they've been coming from this direction." :I'd be glad to lend you a hand. "Good, I can use all the help I can get." :"Hmm. I think I could talk the councilor into paying you, and I could use an extra pair of hands." :Seems like a waste of time to me. "It's easy to criticize when you're just a visitor here. Since you're brimming with self-confidence, maybe you'd care to take over for me?" :I'm not interested. "Suit yourself." ::What are these "ash spawn?" "No one knows really. Superstitious folk say they're risen forms of those that died long ago, but I'm not so certain. They started attacking the Bulwark a few weeks ago. My men were able to kill them, but they keep coming back." :::How often do they attack? "We had two other assaults of the Bulwark at different spots on the wall. I know it sounds crazy, but it's almost like they're becoming more organised and probing it for weaknesses." ::::You suspect there's a motivation to their attacks? "Exactly. Something has to be directing them against us and we need to find out who, or what it is." I discovered this note on one of the ash spawn. "This is stange. The note nays it's from General Falx Carius, but that's impossible." :Impossible? Why? "Well, Carius was the Imperial garrison commander at Fort Frostmoth, but he died over 200 years ago when Red Mountain levelled the place. There's no way he could still be alive." ::What do you want me to do? "If General Carius is still alive, there must be something keeping him that way. I need you to head out to Fort Frostmoth and check it out. I'm going to head back to Raven Rock and prepare the men for further assaults." Fort Frostmoth is located directly east of Old Attius Farm. On the map it appears as five white circles (those are the ash-topped towers) on the south coast of Solstheim. The main entrance is from the south, and there are several ash spawn inside. When the courtyard is entered, an alarm will be raised that there is an intruder in the fort. This raises some ash spawn from the ground. Carius is located downstairs in a locked room in the western building (on the left as the courtyard is entered). Upon entering the building, there are two ash spawn. To the left (south) are several shelves, one of which holds an East Empire Company strongbox. Further to the south, a ramp leads up to a ladder to the roof. Back at the entrance, directly ahead (west) is an adept-locked chest. To the right (north) are stairs leading down. Directly forward from their bottom is a master-locked gate. To the left (west) is an opening blocked by a spider web that an be cut through. Beyond is a short corridor that leads down to a room with two Heart Stone deposits, three Ruby Geodes, and a passage to the north that comes to a dead end. To the right (east) of the gate is the corpse of Maximian Axius, plus his knapsack and several letters. In the east wall is a wooden door that requires a key. Another passage continues north, then comes to a T intersection where an ash spawn lies in wait. To the right (east) are two coffins with little loot. The path left eventually leads to a large room with many coffins. Two coffins are stacked on top of each other with a knapsack in front of them and Ildari's Journal resting atop them. In the knapsack is the "Fort Frostmoth Key," which will open the locked door as well as the gate. Past the gate is a room with several bottles of Cyrodiilic Brandy, and a chest. The locked door leads to stairs up to a large room with the general. Open the door with the key and defeat him and his attendant ash spawn. Search his corpse for the Champion's Cudgel and possibly a Letter to Imperial City. Returning to Captain Veleth, with or without a note, will cause him to give a reward. It turns out that a necromancer named Ildari had found a way to animate the General's body from death; this is learned from reading the journal left in the crypt underneath Fort Frostmoth. It's done. "What news do you bring from Fort Frostmoth?" :I killed General Carius. "I had my suspicions that he was undead. How else could he have survived for over 200 years? It's a shame. There are quite a few tales of General Carius' exploits, including the founding of Raven Rock." ::He'll no longer send ash spawn to Raven Rock. "Councilor Morvayn told me to give this to you if you made it back in one piece... and you got rid of General Carius. Better than a soldier's pay, so you should be thankful." If the Dragonborn killed General Carius before speaking with Captain Veleth, they can speak to a Redoran Guard, saying: "I have some information about Fort Frostmoth." to which he will reply: "You should bring this information to Captain Veleth as soon as possible." Doing so will allow the Dragonborn to turn in the quest and receive the reward. I think I've solved your ash spawn problem. "Excuse me? How can you be so certain?" : "Let me see that. Judging from these writings, General Carius was under the impression that the fort was still active as it was 200 years ago. What turned him into one of the undead appears to remain a mystery for now." : "Then Raven Rock will no longer be attacked by those creatures. Councilor Morvayn was offering quite a bounty for assistance with this matter. I'd say you've more than earned it." Rewards Journal Trivia *Fort Frostmoth can be entered and cleared of ash spawn, and General Carius killed without having met Captain Veleth. When the Letter to Imperial City is found on Carius' body, the journal will instruct that it be taken to a guard in Raven Rock. When given to a guard, the guard will ask that it be taken to Veleth. When the letter is given to the captain, the quest will complete. *General Carius may be killed quickly and undetected by using the full power Whirlwind Sprint shout from the top of the first tower to access the exit of the second to the northeast. The player will appear immediately behind him on entering the hatch. *The three Ash Spawn may all be killed near each other so the ash they drop may all be on top of each other, leading to the possibility that you may not get the Declaration Of War. To fix this, when Veleth asks you to look for clues on the farm, go to straight to Fort Frostmoth and kill Carius. This will advance the quest past that point. *Though Geldis Sadri will mention the Redoran Guard and Captain Veleth if asked for rumors, it will not start this quest. *This quest has the potential to offer the highest reward of any quest in the game except "Hail Sithis!" depending on the Dragonborn's level. Bugs *The three ash spawn encountered at Old Attius Farm may be invincible; it will be impossible to damage them. **To get around this, go to a previous save and go directly to Fort Frostmoth, bypassing Veleth and the ash spawn. Clear the fort, kill General Carius, take the letter from his corpse to a guard in Raven Rock and then to Captain Veleth. The quest will then finish. **Sometimes, if the game lags, the Ash Spawn may become invincible. To fix this, avoid moving until the lag stops and the Ash Spawn will lose their immortality. * Even if all three ash spawn are killed, the next stage of the quest may not be triggered and therefore Veleth may not have the necessary dialogue. ** To fix this, enter SetObjectiveCompleted DLC2rr01 10 1 then SetStage DLC2rr01 20. *Sometimes after entering Fort Frostmoth and killing the ash spawn the key can not be found in the knapsack, this can be resolved by simply exiting and re-entering the fort. * The floor in the west building can have areas that vanish, allowing items and the Dragonborn to fall through the floor. For items that fall through these holes they will appear again over the hole before dropping through it once more. This seems to repeat indefinitely. When the Dragonborn drops through these holes they fall for a few seconds before landing back inside the entrance to the west building, unharmed. * Upon first encountering the ash spawns attacking Captain Veleth, it can cause a CTD the second they spot the Dragonborn or any of their followers. de:Marsch der Toten es:La marcha de los muertos ru:Марш мертвецов Category:Dragonborn: Side Quests Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Quests